Sonic, Shadow and Silver play the scary maze game!
by PinkButterfree
Summary: I was completely bored when I made this up! yayz for random ideas! xD   Take a look, please? :3


**Hiya ppl! It's me and I have another parody for you! I hope you like it!**

**Sonic, Silver and Shadow play the scary maze game with a bit of randomness added in! xD**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were sitting by the computer. It was a boring Sunday afternoon and they had nothing better to do than play some random game that Shadow had told them about.

"Shadow" Sonic said boredly

"Yes?" Shadow asked

"This game sucks!" He yelled in his face

Shadow crossed his arms

"Well, you didn't have to yell" He said

"Seriously Shadow, this games looks horrible. I don't see anything scary about it at all!" Silver said

"You've never seen anything scary" Shadow and Sonic said

"Oh, really? Have you ever seen Iblis eat a hedgehog alive in one gulp or eggman nega in a bikini?" Silver asked with his arms

They only stared at him

"When the hell did you see Eggman Nega in a bikini?" Sonic asked

"Let's say Espio dared me to walk into his base and when I did.." Silver started

"Okay, we're good! you can stop!" Shadow yelled

All of a sudden, a stick figure popped up on screen with "boo" next to it in red letters

"This game is officially the worst!" Silver said

All of a sudden a zombie faced popped up and screamed at them. The three hedgehogs screamed at once. Sonic was so freaked out that he fell off the chair and onto his face on the floor. Silver only stared in pure horror at the picture. Shadow stood there screaming like a fricken girl for 3 minutes.

The picture disapeared and Sonic sat up

"Shadow, you literally scream like a girl!" He said

"My creator messed me up while making me, okay!" He responded

"Shadow, I hate you. I literally almost wet myself" Silver said

"Too much information!" The other two hedgehogs screamed

"Well, sorry. I'm known for being blunt!" Silver responded

Sonic sighed

"Did anyone else notice that I faceplanted, again?" He asked

"No ranting!" The other two screamed at him

"I'm gonna rant anyway" Sonic said

He was about to speak, but Shadow tackled him and covered his mouth

"Like we need to remember the last time you did that! That was in sonic generations during my battle" Silver said

**(Flash back time!) :D**

"Stop the fricken flashback!" Shadow said

**(End flashback) D:**

"What?" Silver asked

"You just acknowledged that we're in a game series!" Shadow screamed

"So?" Sonic asked before Silver could

"That's breaking the forth wall!" Shadow said

"Big deal! Now back to the flashback!" Silver said

**(Flash back time for real) :D**

Sonic was running down the path chasing Silver as he floated in front of him. He was throwing cars and other junk at him. All of a sudden, Sonic tripped and fell on his face. Silver floated back onto the ground and stared at him. He slowly got up and sighed

"I can't believe I did that and out of all places! DARN IT! WHY GOD? WHY?" He screamed to the sky

"You do realize that I'm the only one who can hear you, right?" Silver asked him

He only glared at him

"You will die!" He screamed in his face

"Oh crap!" Silver screamed

**The following fight is too graphic to show you. So, until than you can just look at this boring text that I put instead! Lol! I'm kidding, but the fight is still too graphic to show you! HA!**

**Now back to your regurally scheduled fanfiction!**

**(End flashback)**

Shadow only glared at the pair

"What?" Sonic asked him

"You didn't say what happened to Silver! I wanted to know that!" Shadow said

"I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, a dislocated hip and pain where no man wants it" Silver said

"I see how he could broke your arm and the pain thing, but how did he dislocate your hip?" Shadow asked

"Don't ask," Sonic said, "let's just say that, it took alot to do it"

"I don't wanna know, but I seem to remember you faceplanting during out battle" Shadow said

"Oh, I remember that! Flash back time!" Sonic said

"Hell no!" Silver said throwing him out the window with his telekinisis

Shadow only stared at Silver as Sonic's screams faded away

"Good one, Silver" He said

"Thanks" Silver said sitting down and starting to play the game

Shadow eyes grew wide when he realized something

"Silver, I don't think you wanna do that!" Shadow said

"Why not?" Silver asked

All of a sudden, it got quiet when a picture of wario in a bikini popped up on screen. Shadow stared in horror while Silver was paralyzed in shock. Shadow stared at him before making a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. you didn't scream!" He said

The hedgehog fell into the ebony hedgehog's arms, completely outcold. Shadow only sighed.

"I blame myself for showing them this game in the first place" He said

He dropped Silver on the floor and stared at the computer. He looked around

"One little game wouldn't hurt" He said sitting down

Shadow played it for 15 seconds. That was until a picture of Justina Beiber popped up on screen and sent him out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs. Silver woke up and looked at the screen before throwing a pencil at the screen and walking away.

Chaosgamer walked in and crossed her arms in anger at the pencil that was stuck in the screen.

"Who broke the computer!" She yelled

**The end**

**This idea just came to me and I LOVE IT! Read and review! YAYZ :D**


End file.
